Needing
by ARedStopSign
Summary: Alison is the Queen of the school, but what happens when she has a dream that leaves her a beyond turned on feeling, and she does something that changes her whole thinking process? Emily, on the other hand has no idea what to do with finding Alison's new sought feelings.
1. Chapter 1

The music blared obnoxiously loud as Alison and Emily entered the door to the party. The other three girls were busy so it was just The Queen Bee herself along with her sidekick- well at least that's what most of the school called Emily. Alison looked around at the party goers drinking, dancing, laughing, and mostly just gawking at her. Her expression was unreadable as she headed straight for Noel (her boyfriend) while Emily followed behind.  
"Hey Alison!" A freshman said to her.  
Alison just looked at him and rolled her eyes. She went to the kitchen and got a red cup, no doubt filled with alcohol. She took a long sip, then looked at Emily.  
"Em, I can't find Noel anywhere" She said frustrated, "Come help me look for him?" She asked  
"Sure." Emily said looking down at anything but Alison. She always seemed so shy around Alison. She couldn't figure out why.  
Alison smiled and grabbed another cup, having finished her last one. Then, she leaded Emily through the crowded area and to the upstairs. They searched each room, and they came up empty handed. On the last room Alison let out a groan of frustration and laid flat on the bed.  
"I shouldn't have come, this party is so boring." Ali said. Emily just sat awkwardly on the bed beside her.  
"Maybe if we keep look-" Alison cut Emily off with a "Wait" Then she looked over at Emily. Then she rolled over and put her knees on either side of Emily. They were looking eye to eye and Alison whispered "Maybe I'm glad I didn't find him," as she traced her fingers on Emily's arms. Emily visibly stiffened at this and said " Ali we really shouldn't be doing this.. with you having a boyfriend and all." As she was speaking, Alison started planting soft kisses on he neck. Emily continued "Ali.. Its really hard to think when you're doing that." Emily stated as she closed her eyes and tried, failing miserably, to sound disapproving.  
"Then don't." Alison whispered and pushed Emily so that she was laying flat on the bed. She too laid flat on top of Emily and started kissing her neck again, with a little more force. Emily let out a small moan and Alison smiled at her surrender. She kissed her way to Emily's mouth, and Alison held Emily's face in place and kissed Emily aggressively. Emily slid her hands up to the small of Alison's back. At this, Alison pressed her hips harder against Emily's. "Alison.." Emily moaned as Ali got back to work on her neck.

"Alison." Hanna yelled as she shook Ali awake. Alison lazily opened her eyes and looked at Hannah. She was laying on the floor of Hannas house with a blanket wrapped around her.  
"How are you going to go to sleep so early? The fun didn't even start yet." Hanna laughed. Alison looked around and finally gained full awareness she was at a sleep over with all four girls. Hannah was sitting next to Alison while Aria and Spencer were watching the moving on the couch and Emily was on the other on by herself. Alison smiled in her mind. Hanna watched the movie mindlessly as Alison walked up to the couch Emily was on and sat down criss cross next to her. She studied Emily's face until she was caught.  
"What?" Emily said playfully as she gazed at Alison.  
"Nothing." Alison said as she returned the smile and dozed back off. She started thinking to herself 'why the hell am I having these dreams? Gosh I'm Alison freaking Diluarentis, I need to snap out of it.. I just need something tonight,' Her dreams made her beyond turned on. And she smiled to herself coming up with a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

"What's wrong?" Ali teased taking purposely slow steps towards Emily. Then she brought her look back to an unreadable expression. All tension dropped just like that. Then she said "Sit down, I'll show you what I need help with." Emily walked over and sat in the middle of the bed with her legs stretched out.  
"It's my back. I think theres something wrong with it? Can you look ?" Alison said as she laid down across Emilys lap. Ali's stomach was across Emily's legs. Emily looked down at Ali's back and grabbed her shirt and slowly riss it up stoping right before her bra strap.  
"I don't see anything Ali." Emily stated in a husky voice. Alison was laying across her lap with her shirt half off, how could she keep a straight voice?  
"Can you feel it for me? It's throbbing.. it really hurts." Ali stated clearly not talking about her back. But Emily put her hands against Alison and slid them up her back, lifting up her shirt even more. "Nope." Alison sat up next to Emily after hearing this and grabbed Emilys hand. "Here." she said leading Emilys hand against her throbbing center and closed her eyes letting out a soft moan, feeling Emilys hand against her. Emily slowly rubbed her fingers against Alisons center, her pants still being on. And stopped when Alison leaned back. "Don't stop." Alison pleaded. Emily was still taking in this whole idea but she had so many drinks before this she couldn't even think straight and she wanted Alison just as bad. She leaned on top Alison kissing her hard, pushing her into the bed. She brought her hand back, and made small circular motions teasing her. Alison pushed her center against Emilys hand pleading for more. Emily stopped kissing Ali and took the blondes shirt off.  
"Please Emily" She moaned pushing her center against Emilys hand once more. Emily smiled at this. She slid alisons leggings off and started kissing her once more. She put her tongue against Alisons lips asking for an entrance. Alison happily gave Emily what she wanted. Emily continued the slow circular motions against Alisons center again and broke their lips apart only to start the slow journey. She slowly sucked on Alisons neck leaving purple bruises. Then, she slid down and sucked on Alisons stomach leaving the same bruises. She got lower and lower. Alison pushed her hips up begging for Emily. She moaned when Emily kissed her inner thighs up to what she had been waiting for for oh so long. Slowly she slid off Alisons underwear and kissed her on her center. Alison bucked her hips up at this and let a loud moan. Emily slowly put the tip of her tongue inside. Alison gripped on to the sheets and arched her back. She let out a even louder moan.  
"Faster, Em" Alison said struggling for words.  
"So eager" Emily said. She slid her tongue further in and grabbed onto Alisons hips to keep her from moving.  
She then started to pick up speed.  
"Fuck" Alison said under her breath. Emily took her tongue out and before Ali could protest, sunk a finger into her. She kissed Alison on the neck and whispered  
"Give it to me"  
"No" Alison said bolding, panting.  
Emily smiled and sunk a second finger into her, speeding up. Alison cussed under her breath still trying to hold on. Then, Emily hit Alison right in her spot. At this, Alison moaned loudly and pushed her center into Emilys fingers. Emily kissed Alison slopply controlling her and pinning in into the bed. She stopped and whispered in her ear,  
"Yes" And that was it. Alison couldn't hold back anymore. She pushed her center into emily and climaxed all over Emilys fingers. She kept pushing until her orgasm was completely finished. Then, Emily took her fingers out.  
"Did I mention that you were soaking?" Emily laughed as she licked her fingers, tasting Alison.  
Alison laughed and looked for her panties. When she sat up, Emilys jaw dropped.  
"What?" Ali said looking down. She made merely the same expression. There were purple spots going all the way down her stomach.  
"oops." Emily said.  
"Yeah, oops, ugh Emily."  
"It's not liked you didn't like it, you were all liked 'Fuck, Emily please.' " Emily said falling back on the bed and laughing. Alison slid back on her panties and continued to dress.  
"Yeah whatever." Ali said clearly not entertained. Emily sat up and frowned. She stood up infront of Alison and kissed her softly. She pressed her hand against Ali's back and stopped to say, "I'm sorry Ali." Alison closed her eyes and gave into Emilys gentle embrace. She whispered, "Come on let's got to bed" she said laying back down on the bed. She curled up next to Emily giving her soft repeaded kisses. She was suffering majorly from aftersex glow. Alison slowly fell asleep with the throbbing gone. "Thank you," she whispered slowly falling asleep.


End file.
